Les Vampires de Washington
by RooQkhiy
Summary: Des Vampires , Une Ville , Une Bella trop curieuse Voila ce que sa donne !
1. Chapter 1

Les vampires a Washington D.C

A Washington on ne peut jamais prévoir le temps. Mais je c'est que le temps qui débarquera ne sera pas chaud. Une nouvelle famille arrivât a Washington : La famille Cullen tous ce qu'on savait d'eux c'est que le père est médecin et la mère décoratrice d'intérieur et qu'ils ont 5 enfant adoptifs Et que 3 d'entre eux était en 1ere et les 2 autre en terminal . Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour des enfants Cullen dans le lycée de Sun SINATY . Et le professeur les présenta au lycée

-Bon tout le monde ! Je vous présente les nouveaux élèves venue tout droit du Canada : Edward , Alice,Jasper . Faites leur un fabuleux accueil s'il vous plait. Mais les phrases que prononça le Professeur Cole laissèrent la classe silencieuse comme si des monstres venait d'entrer.

-Bon super l'ambiance ! Alice tu vas a coté de Jessica s'il te plait. Et toi Jasper a coté de Mike Edward a coté de Bella.

L'ambiance était glaciale. Edward le plus vieux ne voulait pas qu'on est une mauvaise impression sur lui. Il entama la discussion avec Bella :

-Salut je suis Edward Cullen et toi c'est Bella.

-Ouais c'est sa Bella ,Bella Swan.

Mais dès que Bella tourna la tête, un vent lourd ce qui emportas sont odeur vers les narines d'Edward , Ces frères et sœur vu que Edward c'était tendu alors Alice interviens

-Monsieur Cole pourriez-vus nous laisser sortir s'il vous plait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward a un petit problème

-Et vous êtes obligez dit aller tous ensemble ?

-Oui ! C'est …un histoire de famille

-Bien allez-y mais revenez vite !!

il partit dehors en montèrent tous dans la volvo d'Edward

-Edward mais qu'est ce qui te prend tu allais l'attaquer !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Carry ce n'est pas ma faute, le vent …puis ...son odeurs... elle sent si bon

-Pourquoi on la tue pas alors

-La ferme Emmett !

-Mais Edward Emmett a peut-être raison

-Tait toi Jasper !

- Je ne peux pas Jasper ! Dis Edward

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle est … je sais pas .... Je vais juste faire en sorte de m'éloigner d'elle je crois que c'est mieux !!

- Demande au prof de te changer de place .

-Ok.

Puis il repartent en cour

-Merci de nous avoir laissez sortirent monsieur Cole.

-De rien Alice

Puis avant de rejoindre sa place Edward demanda au professeur :

-Monsieur Cole est ce que je pourrais changer de place s'il vous plait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh……….. Je me déconcentre très vite a coté des fenêtres

-Tu devras attendre il n'y a plus de place.

-Ok.

A la fin du court Bella voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé a Edward et si c'était sa faute. Edward sentait que Bella le suivait. C'est pour cela qu'il accélérer le mouvement. Bella se mit a courir et lui aussi. Mais elle le rattrapa et l'attrapa par la main :

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout t'as l'heure ?

-J'avais … J'ai eu....une crise d'asthme !

D'après la tête que Bella faisait Edward savait que ce n'était pas gagner pour lui

-Mais t'as sœur avait dit que c'était une affaire de famille. Ce n'est pas familiale une crise d'asthme, sa ne concerne que toi.

-Oui mais……….. Hum.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. C'est a ce moment la que Bella su qu'il avait un secret et Bella étant curieuse elle se dit qu'il fallait le déchiffrer même si cela lui paraissait Dangereux


	2. Chapter 2

Les vampires à Washington D.C

Chapitre : 2

Après cette journée pleine de surprise, Bella entendit frapper cher elle. C'était Jacob et Billy son père. Elle alla ouvrir la porte :

-Hé Bella sa va ? Dis Billy

-Ouais … sa va super…

-T'es sur, on dirait que non !

-Oui sa va je suis juste un peu ……préoccuper

Jacob aida son père à rentrer cher Bella pour regarder le match avec Charlie le père de Bella .Pendant ce temps Bella et Jacob entamèrent une discussion qu'il n'aurait pas du entamer :

- Dis-moi Jacob …… tu connais les CULLEN ?

-Je te déconseille de t'approcher d'eux c'est compris !!!!!!!! Et Jacob s'en alla s'en même s'expliquer se qui choqua Bella. Il était 23h30 et les BLACK rentrèrent chez eux. Bella se posée une question : Pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi ?

Le lendemain a Washington le soleil apparue mais les CULLEN disparaissaient :

-Euh dit Jessica ….. dit Bella. C'est quoi ces rumeurs sur les CULLEN ?

-Tout le monde dit que quand il y a le soleil les CULLEN disparaissent …..Enfin ils font de la randonner !

-Ah ! Et pendant combien de temps ?

-Oh jusqu'as environ 21h.

-Tu veux faire de la randonner avec moi après les cours ?

-Non merci !!! Ce n'est pas mon truc

-Ah ! Bah j'irais seul. Et ou ils en font ?

-Au bois le plus sombre de tout Washington.

-As-tu veut dire le …… Le bois sinistre.

-Oui.

Bella eu comme un frisson rien que de penser a se bois.

A la fin du cour Bella rentras chez elle a 18h et pris les affaires de redonner de son père et partie en laissant un mot a son père. Une fois dans le fameux bois sinistre elle entendit des craquements de branche, elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Elle entendit un autre craquement de branche mais toujours rien alors elle se mit à courir tomba et elle vit des yeux étincelants. Et elle s'endormit. Elle se retrouva en se réveillant dans son lit entourer de Jacob Billy Charlie et Sam et ce demanda :

Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?


	3. Chapter 3

Les vampires de Washington

Chapitre : 3

-Elle se réveille !

« Ouf !!!! » Firent-ils en cœur. Bella était dans son lit avec un plâtre à la jambe et un pincement sur la tête :

-Bella ! dit Charlie Tu vas bien ?

-Hum j'ai mal à la tête.

-Le Docteur CULLEN et venue t'examiner, il a dit tu t'es cognée la tête et que tu seras un peu désorientée. Pour ce qui est tu plâtre tu pourras l'enlever la semaine prochaine.

-Mais que c'est il passer ? dit Bella

-Eh bien mon ami Sam faisait sa promenade habituelle et il te trouva par terre alors il te ramena cher toi en te Jacob

Sam fit un signe de la main et Bella le remercia puis ils partirent tous. 2 jours furent passés depuis l'incident et ces 2jours étaient comme une mort temporaire pour Bella. Elle ne bougeait pas de sa chambre, Charlie lui apporter des repas, mais quand Charlie venait chercher les assiettes elles étaient toujours remplie ce qui l'inquiétas :

-Bella, pourquoi tu refuses de manger ? Mais Bella resta de marbre.

-Bon je vais travailler je reviens demain matin j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Bella ne prononça toujours rien

-A demain.

-Au revoir. Dit-elle

Et Charlie s'en alla et c'est deux heures plus tard que Bella pris faim, alors elle descendit se préparée un hamburger. Elle posa le steak sur la poile et on frappa a la porte. Bella sentit comme un froid mais ouvrit la porte quand même. C'était Edward CULLEN qui voulait prendre de ces nouvelles :

-Bella ça fait une semaine qu'on ne te voit plus que t'est-il arrivé ?

Bella le fixa un moment et elle vu qu'il était un peu affolé :

-Rentre je vais tout t'expliqué dit-elle. Et elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait mais au moment ou elle parla de Sam l'ami de Jacob, Edward la stoppa

-Tu as dit Sam ?

-Oui

-Sam de la réserve Quileutes ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Non comme sa. Bella il est très dangereux évite de t'approcher de lui.

-Mais pourtant il m'a sauvée et quand je l'est vu il m'avait l'air gentil.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Bon je vais rentrer. Mais Bella le fixa un moment s'en dire un mot

-Euh Bella ?

-Ah oui ! Tu dois rentrer. Je t'accompagne à la porte. Arrivé à la porte il voulurent tous deux prendre la poignet ce qui entrainât un toucher entre les deux mains :

-Waouh il fait si froid que ça dehors ?

-Mumm oui dit Edward. Bon salut. Au faite quand est-ce que tu reviens en cour ?

-Oh demain

-Ok bonne soirée dit Edward

-Ouais salut.

Avant d'aller au lit Bella alla sur internet sur le site de la météo elle se dit : « Comment peut-il être si froid il fait 20° ce soir ». Alors elle tapa « Qu'est ce qui provoque une peau glacée ? ». Elle trouva des milliers de réponse mais une seule attira son attention. « Les vampires possède une peau glacée ». Elle cliqua sur ceci et eu des beaucoup d'informations sur les Vampires.

Le lendemain elle alla en cours puis demanda a son ami Mike d'arriver a toute allure sur elle avec sa voiture :

-Non mais sa va pas Bella je ne veux pas te tuer

- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien je c'est ce que je fais.

-Ok mais je fais sa car je t'apprécie.

Bella aperçue Edward a l'autre bout du parking du lycée et Mike arrivas a toute allure vers Bella.

Mais tout t'as coup…..


	4. Chapter 4

Les Vampires de Washington

Chapitre 4 :

_**Bella aperçue Edward à l'autre bout du parking du lycée et Mike arrivas a toute allure vers Bella**_

_**Mais tous à coup …..**_

En une demi seconde Bella c'était retrouvée dans les bras D'Edward et la voiture de Mike c'était renversée. Mike sortie de la voiture et Edward lâcha Bella et s'en alla a sa voiture et partie avec ses frères et sœurs. Personne ne faisait attention à Bella même si ils avaient tout vues. Bella rentra cher elle et alla sur internet, sur un morceau de papier les mots : PEAU GLACEE ET FORCE INDEFINIS.

Elle retourna sur internet et tapa la même chose que ce qu'elle avait tapé le soir passé. Il lui manquait deux indices pour prouver que Edward CULLEN est un vampire elle voulait le savoir de suite. Alors elle appela Edward :

-Ici Edward CULLEN bonjour

-Euh salut Edward c'est Bella

-Ah salut Bella tu vas bien ? Dit Edward

-Oui. Tu pourrais passer cher moi s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sure j'arrive

Avant qu'Edward arrive, Bella prépara tout un plan pour prouvait son hypothèse. Pour son plan elle avait besoin de Jacob pour prouver la force d'Edward. D'Alice pour prouvait la faim d'Edward alors elle les appela, ils acceptèrent tout deux. Edward arrivait et Bella était déjà dehors :

-Salut Bella dit Edward. Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Tu es fort en chimie n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors vient voir s'il te plait

-Ok.

Bella traversa la route et Jacob arrivait a toute allure avec sa voiture vers Bella. Edward apparue devant Bella et mis sa main en avant se qui stoppa la voiture net. Bella fit signe a Jacob de s'en allait vite.

-Tu vas bien Bella

-Oui merci.

Bella pris un couteau qu'elle avait dans sa poche se coupa le doigt. Alice arrivait en voiture. Edward avait des yeux dorés mais en ce tournant vers Bella et en sentant l'odeur de son sang ses yeux devenaient noirs et y se pencha vers Bella. Alice sortie à toute allure de sa voiture et le pris dans ses bras et fis signe a Bella de reculer.

-Calme –toi Edward contrôle toi si j'y arrive tu peux y arriver.

Edward se calma et ses yeux redevenaient dorés. Bella s'approcha d'Edward et Alice :

-Edward tu es rapide, fort, tes yeux changes de couleur a la vue du sang. Ta peau est incroyablement glacée.

-Et tous sa pour dire ?dit Alice

-Je c'est qui tu est ou plutôt qui vous êtes ?

-On t'écoute dit Edward Qui sommes nous d'après toi ?

Bella réfléchie un moment et cracha le morceau :

-Des vampires.

Alice et Edward ce lancèrent et regard et emportèrent Bella dans la voiture d'Edward. Il s'en allèrent dans la foret et en descendant de leurs voitures ils se rapprochèrent lentement de Bella……


	5. Chapter 5

Les Vampires de Washington

Chapitre 5

_**Alice et Edward ce lancèrent et regard et emportèrent Bella dans la voiture d'Edward. Ils s'en allèrent dans la foret et en descendant de leurs voitures ils se rapprochèrent lentement de Bella….**_

Quand tout à coup Edward pousse Bella vers un arbre et se rapproche lentement d'elle. Alice sachant ce que son frère avait dans sa tête intervenait :

-Edward tu vas pas la….

-Si Alice je n'est pas le choix ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Mais tu l'aime non ?

-Oui mais je n'arrive plus à résister, il faut que je le fasse

-Edward tu as résisté à bien pire ! Dit Alice pleine d'angoisse. Et je suis sur que tu peux encore résister.

Bella voulant sauver sa vie pour pouvoir rester au près d'Edward intervenait :

-Edward je t'aime ! cria-t-elle

-Tu m'aime ?! Mais je suis un vampire

-C'est pas sa qui vas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Depuis que tu est a Washington bizarrement ma vie est plus belle, plus excitante et avec toi je me sans en sécurité et je suis sur que tu est capable de te retenir de l'envie de me manger, car je c'est que tu m'aime.

-Edward on fait quoi ? Intervenait Alice

-Je vais essayer de me retenir mais ce ne sera pas facile. Mais pour toi Bella je serais capable de décrocher la lune et de t'en faire un collier.

Il s'approcha lentement de Bella, celle-ci eu un léger frisson. Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et oui c'était arriver Bella et Edward c'était embrassées mais aucun ne regrettait se moment magique.

Le lendemain ils n'allèrent pas en cours, ils préférèrent passer la journée dans le foret ce qui allait permettre a Edward de montrer a Bella ces dons :

-Est-ce que chaque vampire hérite du même don ? demanda Bella

-Euh non enfaite ce n'est pas comme si chacun avait son propre don mais c'est plusieurs don transmit a plusieurs personne par exemple Alice a le don de lire ce qui se passe a l'instant présent, un autre vampire peut le posséder.

-Et toi… C'est quoi ton don ?

-C'est la vitesse.

-Ok.

Puis tout d'un coup Bella vit Edward passer des yeux dorés aux yeux noirs, ce qui l'inquiéta. Edward n'arrêtais pas de la fixer. Bella pris peur mais ne bougea pas. Edward la prévenu :

-Bella, je n'en peux plus vas-t-en je t'en prie ! Sinon je vais me lâcher si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Mais je croyais que tu pouvais résister ?

-Oui je POUVAIS mais la avec toi c'est trop dur ! Bella vas-t-en !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas d'abandonner !

-Pars ! Vite Bella !

-Non je ne partirais pas et je ne te lâcherais pas ! Dit-elle en pleurant

-Bella pars merde ! Si tu tiens à la vie !

-Ma vie est avec toi !

-Bah si tu veux qu'on continue à la passer ensemble pars !!!

Edward n'avait pas faux sur se coup. Mais Bella qui était très têtue rétorqua :

-Mais putain tu est con ou tu le fait exprès ! Edward je t'aime tu peux le comprendre sa ou c'est trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle te vampire !

-Bella je t'aime également mais la il faut que tu partes. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu comprend sa !

-Tu ne me feras rien et je le c'est.

-Non tu ne c'est pas.

-Oh que si je le c'est tu n'oseras pas me toucher. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ma mort te traumatiserais te perturberais, tu ne le supporterais pas et tu regretterais.

-Oui peut être mais pour le moment je te veux, pas toi mais ton sang et la j'en peut plus Bella pars par pitié c'est de la torture !

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure on parle et tu ne pas touché ?

-Bah sa ne vas pas durer longtemps. Bella je t'aime mais pars !

-Non Edward !

-Vas-t-en !!

-Non je ne bougerais pas d'ici et ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire bouger !!!!!

-Bella…

-Non !

-Bella………

-Non !

En une seconde et demie Edward sauta vers Bella en un seul bon ce qui la fit courir. Elle prit peur et tomba se releva puis Edward la poursuivait. Elle continuait à courir sans même savoir vers ou elle se dirigeait. Ce qui l'inquiétait…………….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Les Vampires de Washington**_

**Alors je m'excuse pour le gros mais très gros trou qu'il y a eu dans mon récit donc je vous jure sur la bible que je ne lâcherais plus mon ordi tant que je n'aurais pas terminé mes chapitres.**

_**En une seconde et demie Edward sauta vers Bella en un seul bon ce qui la fit courir. Elle prit peur et tomba se releva puis Edward la poursuivait. Elle continuait à courir sans même savoir vers ou elle se dirigeait. Ce qui l'inquiétait…**_

Bella étant très irréfléchie oublia que sa ne servait strictement à rien de courir car Edward est un vampire ! Il court 2000 fois plus vite qu'elle. Mais à un moment elle se souvenus de cela...Mais elle continua à courir comme une folle ! Elle trébucha à cause d'une racine d'arbre, mais elle n'eut pas la force de ce relever donc elle resta et terre et Edward arriva :

-Vas-y ! dit-elle en sanglotant. Mord moi et n'en parlons plus, au moins ma dernière vision de la vie sera le visage de l'amour de ma vie !

-Je suis désolé si je te fais souffrir a ce point la Bella. Mais ton sang…Ah c'est le sang avec la meilleure odeur que je n'est jamais senti. Excuse-moi.

-Edward…Je t'aime. Si tu t'aime écoute la solution à nos problèmes et je t'en supplie acquiesce.

-Je t'écoute.

- Transforme-moi et nos soucis seront tous réglé.

-Je ne peux pas Bella !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes sa ! Un monstre sanguinaire qui enlève des vies à des innocents ! Qui tue…Qui chasse ! Qui perd sa famille !

-Je m'en fiche de tout sa ! Si je dois faire tout sa pour être avec toi eh bien je le ferais ! Ma famille je la transformerais ! Mais…Pitié Edward je t'aime à en devenir folle, si je ne le suis pas déjà, transforme moi Edward.

-Et si tu meurs ? Hein ?

-Je c'est ce que je fais ! Allé mord moi mon amour.

Edward eu un léger moment de réflexion. Il eu aussi des petites images dans sa tête sur la vie qu'il mènerait avec Bella pour toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui di « Je t'aime. » Et doucement il se rapprochait de son cou et enfin il la mordu. Puis il la lâcha rapidement. Sa souffrance commençait. Edward lui prit peur il s'écartait d'elle et la regarda les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi le regardait elle lui lança un « Je t'aime ». Et tourna la tête. Edward n'en pouvait plus il pleura. Bella allait-elle passer sa vie avec son grand amour ou y passé ?...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les Vampires de Washington**_

**J'espère que sa vous a plus, car voila la suite …**

_**Edward eu un léger moment de réflexion. Il eu aussi des petites images dans sa tête sur la vie qu'il mènerait avec Bella pour toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui di « Je t'aime. » Et doucement il se rapprochait de son cou et enfin il la mordu. Puis il la lâcha rapidement. Sa souffrance commençait. Edward lui prit peur il s'écartait d'elle et la regarda les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi le regardait elle lui lança un « Je t'aime ». Et tourna la tête. Edward n'en pouvait plus il pleura. Bella allait-elle passer sa vie avec son grand amour ou y passé ?...**_

Après 3 jours et deux nuits de souffrance, le moment arriva Bella était…était…était…un Vampire ! Elle se releva après une longue respiration. Elle avait un regard envoutant et extrêmement sensuelle ses iris rouges sangs brillaient. Mais le plus important était de la nourrir. Pas avec du sang humain mais avec du sang animal car si elle buvait du sang humain elle ne voudrait que sa. Mais du sang animal... Sa ne nourrit pas beaucoup donc pour sa première fois elle aura du sang animal mais se sera la première et dernière fois…pour le moment. Edward alla lui cherchait quelqu'un. Il ramena un homme pas très beau mais avec une odeur appétissante. Bella se leva d'un coup sorti ses crocs et sauta en un seul bon ver l'homme. 1h plus tard, après qu'elle est retrouvée ses esprits grâce au sang, elle demanda à Edward :

-J'étais comment ?

-Comment sa ?

-Je criai ? Je sautai ? Je pleurai ? J'étais comment ?

-Tu souffrais en silence. En gesticulant un peu partout. Mais…

-Mais ?

-J'ai pleuré.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais peur de te perdre !

-Oui mais je suis la maintenant et on restera ensemble jusqu'as la fin des temps.

Elle se leva l'embrassa et ils montèrent dans le lit. Ils fermèrent la porte. Et…Vous connaissez la suite ! 1h30 après Bella réveilla Edward et lui demanda de l'entrainer à être un bon vampire. Un vampire qui ne tue pas qui et fort agile rapide etc. Donc pendant 3 semaines il l'entraina. Elle fut officiellement vampire lorsqu'elle combattu un vampire des environs. Un soir de pleine lune, Bella rentra cher elle. Elle vue son père sur le canapé devant un match de foot qui crier « » En apercevant Bella il ce leva d'un coup pour l'embrasser. Mais Bella le stoppa net :

-Nan papa !

-Je n'est plus le droit d'embrasser ma fille maintenant ?

-Euh si mais….je suis malade ! ATCHOOUM ! Tu vois ?(en réalité Bella ne veut pas que son père l'embrasse car il risque de découvrir qu'elle est froide et dure)

-C'est pas grave ! Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Nan !

Il l'embrassa et recula d'un coup :

-Bella tu es froide comme un iceberg ! Et…et dure comme une roche !

-Je suis malade !

-Jt'amène à l'hôpital.

-Nan ! Bella tu es plus dure que du béton et plus froide que la neige ! En plus de sa tu es blanche comme les nuages et tes yeux sont dorées maintenant ! Tu es malade ou je rêve, allez hop à l'hôpital !

-Nan papa ! Nan !

-Dis-moi ce que tu à sinon on va à l'hôpital !

-Bien écoute bien et asseye toi sa risque d'être long…


End file.
